Yamato Agari
Yamato Agari (東 大和 Agari Yamato) is the main character in the series Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. He is the reincarnation of a bandit, also named Yamato, that tried to assault Roger Dunstan in 12th Century Kyoto. He along with his group of bandits tried to steal the two boxes containing Ultimo and Vice, thus starting the everlasting battle between them and the other Karakuri Dôji. Appearance For his age, Yamato is relatively tall and is a man of rather normal build. His facial features comprise simply of medium length brunette hair, that is arranged with a prominent and spiked fringe commonly swept to one particular side, and equally dark brown eyes. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his age, Yamato spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending Senjo Academy. Yamato's original incarnation of the 12th Century, remains relatively the same in appearance, with only his clothes changing dramatically between the two periods. Although, his hair still retains it's largely spiky styling, it is considerably longer in length and is tied back using a long thin length of cheap fabric. It was abject poverty that drove Yamato towards the occupation of a bandit and his clothes are a representation of the current life leads, being both of the lowest quality and greatly torn, and comprising of only of an unbranded kimono and dark sash with a single katana, worn to his left side. After numerous years of traveling with Ultimo during this 12th Century, Yamato's wears have drastically altered, demonstrating the significant amount of respect and popularity he has now earned. Although, a large portion of items remain the same, they are of much higher quality and have lost the peasant appearance previously attributed to them. The additions of armor covering the majority of the left arm and both legs, and a large bow and arrows, slung on his back. Around the time when he met Ekobo, his hair grew a little longer and he had grown small patch of hair on his chin, and Ekobo reincarnation, Shin Ekoda, described him a "fine young man" who had "the appearance of a man among men". Robot Crest After preforming the vow with Ultimo, he now bears the Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) upon his right forearm, which takes the form of an ornate image of a crane. Personality The 12th century Yamato was a bandit of honor, who wanted to defeat the corrupt nobles because their actions have cost many people's homes and families. He treated his group like family and they in return trusted him and were loyal towards him. He was shown to be caring, fair, noble, kind, calm, and showed great leadership skills over his group, which was composed of adults and children alike. However, he was shown to be rather cocky at times, which lead him to underestimate his enemies and acted recklessly, but confidently charged into battle. Due to the fact he was a bandit, this causes many characters to criticize the 21st century Yamato, but Shin Ekoda said the reason he thought Yamato could be the leader of The Good Dôji Club was not because he is Ultimo's master, but a bandit who fought for the good of all. The 21st CenturyYamato was originally like every other normal school boy, with no other ambition than to remain completely normal, but is rather comical compare to his friends and others, thus providing most of the comic relief in the series. He is very impulsive, in the most serious and intense situations he is simply unpredictable. When facing danger, he becomes more sober, if not stunningly cunning or intellectual. According to Rune Kodaira, he does have the tendency not to drop anything that he would get involved with, reflecting his past self's values. While he initially wanted nothing to do with the dôji, he reenacted his vow with Ultimo and decided to fight to protect all of those close to him. Throughout the story, Yamato has slowly matured as he learns about the dôji and those around him; such as saving the world to keep his friends safe. He has shown to be very intelligent and convincing and was able to stop Jealous by simply taking his master hostage. Darumada Masami claims it's because he never lost his "bandit intelligence". He is described as immensely enthusiastic and kind, but always gets himself into trouble and basically has the same personality traits he had in the past. However, the current Yamato is known for his loud voice, naive remarks and impulsive actions, much to the annoyance of many characters and is regarded as an "idiot" and somewhat "incompetent" by his friends and the dôji. Noticeable differences between the eras are that he is more rash, hot-tempered, and doesn't think things through, though he can be serious when needed, but is quick to pick a fight and often he is quick to punch anyone that makes him angry. His kind, noble, but at times, rash actions is often a surprise to many characters and sometimes has an impact on people, noticeably Jealous, who often thinks about Yamato's kindhearted actions and even Vice, who thought about Yamato after saving him from Roger Dunstan. Yamato has also shown his historic honorable side, as he is against hurting anybody who can't move or fight, even if they're evil and always show kindness towards people, even those who had hurt him. Yamato often lets his emotions get in away of battle, to Musashi Murayama's dismay, but Goge and Sophia are able to sense that this is because he fights with love, which is why Ultimo choose him as his master. According to Jealous, Yamato is able to "read" hearts, which might be the result of his bandit life and is the only person that seems to able avoid Jealous' heart reading ability to some extent. Jealousy also has said that Yamato has something that his heart reading can't discern, saying there's something "warm and peaceful" deep within him. He has a crush on Makoto Sayama since they met and she is often the only thing he thinks about, which often causes his friends to tease him about his feelings toward her. He does know how to make the right choice, however, as when offered a chance to impress her and is mostly the one who influences him in his thoughts when he is faced with a decision that will risk the lives of many. He also tends to be rather melodramatic when he believes that he ruins his chance with her or does something awkward in front of her, thinking "my life is over". Relationships Ultimo Ultimo has been Yamato's dôji for over 900 centuries and compared to the other dôji and their masters, they are very close. Daruma said they are always "intimate" and "attached to the hip" in the 12th century. In the 21st century, Yamato is a little reluctant to have Ultimo around at first, but after taking The Pledge and remembering the past, he goes back to his former relationship with him. Although Yamato still wants to remain like a normal human and sometimes even thinks about leaving Ultimo, but he always questions if he can really leave Ultimo because he is someone he cares about. Yamato always very considerate of Ultimo's feelings and asks if he is okay when doing something, such as telling Ultimo that he doesn't need to join the battle at the noble area, knowing many people were going to die that night and asked if he was okay to have him as his master again in the 21st century. Despite his fondness for Ultimo, Yamato admits that he finds Ultimo "scary", especially after he founds out what Ultimo did in the past that he been trying to hide from him: Ultimo killed his lover, Lady Gekko. Nevertheless, Yamato forgave him, much to Lady Gekko's reincarnation, Rune's chagrin. Makoto Sayama A 17-year-old girl, who attends the same school as Yamato in the 21st century and one of his friends. He has demonstrated obsessive feelings towards her, ever since their chance meeting in elementary school, but she has yet to provide any indication on whether these feelings are mutual. According to Rune, his mind is overflowing with thoughts of Sayama, and is often disregarding almost everything else like the threats to destroy the city and other consequences where he only thinks about Sayama. This obsessive crush has once saved him from Jealous in Chapter 18, as the dôji's heart reading ability had him see many mind images of Sayama and if Jealous would have performed the pledge with Yamato, his feelings for Sayama would've overwhelmed Jealous, causing him to die. In the past, Sayama was a child in his gang of bandits and he took care of her, its unknown how close they were, but upon learning this, he was shocked at the fact he has a crush on her, even thought they're currently in the same age group. Rune Kodaira Yamato's best friend in the 21st century, being the person he is closest to since they met and often his source of help. However, it was revealed in Chapter 10 that Rune was a reincarnation of Lady Gekko, a princess in the 12th Century, who was in a relationship with Yamato and later "bonded" with him. Because Rune always had subconscious feelings for him and is jealous his crush towards Sayama, he became Jealous's new master, remembered the past and turned to The Evil Dôji Branch, making him Yamato's enemy. When Yamato found out the truth he was very shocked and saying that "now is now", being both male, best friends and he likes Sayama. Although Rune had gone as far as hurting their friends and fighting with him, Yamato doesn't want to fight, but tries settling it fair and square. When they fought near Mt. Fuji, he told Rune that he understands how he feels, but can't return his feelings. When it looked like he was losing the battle, it was revealed that he was fighting with love to "save" Rune by breaking through his heart. Then, reading his heart, Rune asked why Yamato still held "so much kindness" for him and he answered saying "I don't know. That's just how I feel", nearly winning him over if wasn't for Vice for stepping in. Ever since Yamato has discovered Rune's feelings for him, he has been very nervous and unsure of his relationship with Rune, but still cares about him and tries to reason with him. However, while Yamato admits he that he still cares for Rune, he's very untrusting towards him because they are enemies. Fushimi Agari Even though Fushimi is Yamato's mother, she seems to frighten Yamato, as he once thinks after an encounter with her that if she was in a bad mood, "She would have kicked my butt". In Chapter 13, he mentions that the day started as usual with her yelling at him. He seems to be aware that she is probably the reason for their poor financial situation, as seen in Chapter 21, when he wonders if they live in an apartment because she did something "wrong" in his past. Abilities During the 12th century period; Yamato's exploits as a bandit became famous and in doing so he gained considerable skills in both wielding numerous weapons, being proficient in swordsmanship, archery, and horse riding. It appears some of these qualities may have transferred over to his future self, as demonstrated when he preformed a traditional sword swing at Vice, using his school bag in the place of a katana. In Chapter 17, he reveals that he can tell the exact time with his stomach, an ability he learned from his mother, as she wouldn't let him eat any snacks if he was even a minute late to come home. Trivia *In an interesting note, the 12th century Yamato was 19 during his attempted attack on a noble area, but was about 16 when he met Dunstan and the 21st century Yamato is currently 16. Whether this has any impact on the storyline at all, or whether this implies that the series will end when Yamato is 19 has yet to be seen. *According to his character profile, his favorite thing is Sayama. Category:Characters Category:Male